


The Power of Love

by DandelionDreaming



Series: The Rookie Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romantic Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: Part of the The Rookie - Hunter in Training series.  Its your first Holiday Season with Dean but its Christmas Eve and things aren't going well, plus he seems to have forgotten its Christmas and you're not sure you're up for celebrating anyway...Click header for song/spotify playlist
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: The Rookie Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	The Power of Love

**[THE POWER OF LOVE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7sCjmo1Xz9qi7LdYY43sjB) _  
  
  
When the chips are down,_ ** **_  
  
I'll be around  
  
with my undying,  
  
Death-defying love for you..._**

****

**_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_ ** **_  
  
Keep the vampires from your door_ **

**  
FRANKIE GOES TO HOLLYWOOD**

It had been a bad hunt. You’d killed the monster, but you hadn't saved the victim. It was the first hunt you’d been on where you were close, but hadn’t been able to get there in time, and it really sucked. Like your heart hurt and you were furious at how unfair the fucking world was, sucked. To make it all the more sucky it was Christmas Eve. Actually, it was well after midnight on Christmas Eve - so it was now Christmas day. Your first Christmas with Dean, and also your first Christmas without Suze. 

You had been so busy hunting, training, and spending time with Dean, you hadn’t realized it was December until a couple of days ago, and even now you still had no idea what to do about it.   
  
You used to love Christmas with Suze and her parents, they went all out and it made you happy to join in, to feel like part of a proper family even if you’d had to wait till you were fourteen to find out what that felt like. Your mother had tried, but inevitably there would be some disaster – the year the kitchen nearly burnt down because she’d forgotten she was baking and passed out drunk from the ‘little sips’ of eggnog. Or the year there was no tree because she fought with your stepfather, so he threw it outside and declared there would be no Christmas that year. Or the years that she’d just get drunk and cry, no matter how much you told her you loved your presents or what a great Christmas it was. And then there was every year she wasn't there for Christmas after she killed herself when you were 13. Living with Suze and her parents was so different. They were obsessed with Christmas, and they went out of their way to include you and start new traditions after you moved in with them. You’d bake cookies, decorate gingerbread houses, matching pj's – the whole Hallmark shebang. It was cheesy as fuck and just as awesome to a kid who had never really had proper Christmas’s growing up.   
After her parents died your last year in college, when it was just you and Suze, you had decided to carry on family traditions, inviting friends and adopting randoms who didn’t have family or anyone to spend Christmas with. The day was different then, but just as fun, if only for the chance to repay the gift of Christmas that you'd been given as a teenager by throwing it for someone else and making their day awesome, especially if they'd never had the same either. 

You shook off the memories, unsure what Christmas meant anymore. After Suze's death at the hands of a vampire several months ago, there really didn't seem much point. The boys were not the fuzzy Christmas types, you doubted they even knew it was December. Right now, sitting in the impala as you all headed back to the bunker, they seemed in the mood for quiet, Sam already leaning against the window and looking like he was going to go to sleep, Dean brooding about the hunt, staring at the road in silence. 

You were exhausted and needed something to change your mood, before anger and sadness overwhelmed you. You put in your headphones and scrolled through your music, stopping at an old Christmas playlist that an ex-boyfriend had made you. He was English and you’d discovered a lot of Christmas songs in England were definitely different to what you were used to, but over time you’d grown fond of them. They had certainly outlasted your fondness for him. 

You hit play, settling back in your seat, letting the music wash away the last few hours and take you somewhere else, lost in the passing nightscape outside your window. Even the weather didn't seem to realize it was Christmas, the headlights of the impala reflecting in the wet darkness, the snow having turned into slush and sleet as you headed home through the inky back roads of Kansas.

Eventually, you were pulled out of your thoughts by ‘The Power of Love’ an old song from the 80s by Frankie Goes to Hollywood – definitely not a song that you thought of as a Christmas song but apparently, in England at least, you were wrong. 

As you listened to the lyrics and the music, you closed your eyes, feeling overwhelmed. You didn’t often attach importance in this way, but this song was resonating with you and making you emotional as fuck. Given the changes and events in your life over the last year and the beautiful man sitting in front of you, the song had now taken on an entirely different and personal meaning.  
  
You opened your eyes and looked at Dean’s silhouette, eventually catching his eye in the rearview mirror, not realizing until then that several tears were making their way down your face.

‘Rookie? You ok?’ He asked, frowning with worry.

You gave him a soft smile and took the headphones out, moving slowly forward, you put them into his ears as he drove, kissing his cheek and setting the song to replay.

You watched his face as he listened, his eyes wide from the first few spoken lyrics, his face softening as the song continued.

I, feels like fire  
I'm so in love with you  
Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay, bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away, yeah

I'm so in love with you  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love, with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down  
I'll be around with my undying  
Death-defying love for you  
  
…This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwined in divine design  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure

  
…I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door

He pulled the headphones from his ears, staring silently at you in the mirror, neither of you speaking - afraid to use words. Doing what you always did when you felt this strongly, relying on your eyes, your bodies, and your connection to say it all for you.   
You moved forward, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and draping yourself over him, kissing his cheek once again and nuzzling his neck. His hand coming up to hold your arms where they met on his chest.

‘Play it again.’ He said eventually, his voice husky. You returned an earpiece to his right ear and placed the other in your left ear, resetting the song and placing your arms around his shoulders once more, his head leaning into yours as you both listened and watched the road ahead. Dean was your family now. He and Sam – even Cass and Charlie. You didn’t need to celebrate Christmas so long as you had them all year round.

*

It was beyond late when you got back to the bunker and you left the boys to unpack the impala, Dean giving you a deep kiss as you headed off to shower. You turned the water as hot as you could stand it and scrubbed your skin raw, finally allowing the tears to properly fall in full-blown sobs. 

For the victim tonight that you couldn’t save, and for all the families who were missing loved ones, the painful gap left by those special people that had been here just a moment ago, the sad realization that you weren’t going to get another Christmas with them again. Suze. Her parents. Your mother. And maybe even Christmas itself. Celebrating Christmas definitely didn’t feel like a hunter or Winchester thing to do, and you couldn’t deny that it made you a little sad.

You dried your hair and fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow, letting the darkness envelope you.

* * * *

You woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and the sound of Christmas songs. The bed empty beside you, you pulled on Dean's robe and headed towards the kitchen. You stopped in your tracks as you rounded the corner, the sight of Dean in a Santa hat, cooking breakfast to Mariah Carey definitely not what you were expecting.

He glanced up at you and grinned, pulling you toward him as he sang to you, telling you all he wanted for Christmas was you, before pointing to mistletoe above your head and kissing you senseless.

‘Dean, whaaat?’ You stuttered, your brain slow and fuzzy to accept this unexpected turn of events. Dean singing to Mariah Carey definitely had you wondering if you were still dreaming.

‘Merry Christmas baby.’ He grinned.

‘Merry Christmas to you too.’ You breathed, watching as he headed back to check on the pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs he was making.

‘Merry Christmas.’ Beamed Cass from the kitchen table, where he seemed to be decorating a gingerbread house with some difficulty, and you had to bite your lip to avoid laughing. 

‘Merry Christmas Cass.’ You smiled, heading over to the table and kissing his cheek. ‘Need a hand?’

‘Rookie is an expert apparently – I’d take her up on the offer man.’ Smirked Dean, giving you a wink.

‘Thank you. I believe some assistance may be required. This is not turning out at all like the picture Dean showed me.’ Cass muttered in exasperation.

You grabbed a piping bag and settled in beside him, showing him how to hold the bag and make some simple patterns.

‘Merry Christmas bitches.’ Called Charlie, walking into the kitchen with Arianne in tow. They looked super loved up, wearing loud and matching Christmas sweaters. It was one of the most adorable things you’d ever seen.

‘Ok people, there’s too many of us to eat in here, out to the war room.’ Ordered Dean, handing off various plates of food and cutlery to everyone to carry as you looked at him in bemusement.

‘Wait a minute.' You said, raising an eyebrow. 'You didn’t even realize it was December a couple of days ago, and I thought hunters and especially Winchesters – didn’t do Christmas??’

‘Well, we don’t. Or we didn’t.’ He smiled, kissing you and handing you a plate of scrambled eggs to carry and leading the way. ‘But I know you love it, and it's your first Christmas without Suze. Annnd it's our first Christmas together as your new family, so Sammy and I decided that we wanted to start a new tradition, where we celebrate the fuck out of Christmas.’ He said, bringing you round the corner and into the darkened war room.

Sam was on the other side of the room and hit a switch. Suddenly the room was lit up with fairy lights and you didn’t know where to look first. The massive tree at the foot of the stairs which seemed crammed with presents, the boughs and decorations everywhere, or the smiling faces sat at the war room table surrounded by food and what you assumed was a Christmas centerpiece, though you couldn’t quite make out what it was. 

‘Fuck.’ You exclaimed, tears springing to your eyes. ‘This is amazing you guys. Thank you so much.’ You choked down a sob as Dean enveloped you in a hug.

‘Hey baby, no tears. This is good. Good times with good people yeah?’ He smiled, kissing away the wetness on your cheeks as you nodded.

* *

You finished breakfast, opening gifts that made you all laugh and smile. Dean not bothering to wait till you were alone to give you some eye-raising lingerie and sex toys, grinning wolfishly without a hint of embarrassment as you pulled a whip and body harness out of its wrapping. Sam rolling his eyes, as Charlie and Arianne leaned forward with interest.

'I recall the Marquis de Sade had similar interests in this area. He made good use of his many years imprisoned in dungeons.' said Cass, with his usual gravitas. 'Things did not end well for him sadly.'

'Way to kill the sexy Cass.' muttered Dean as you lowered the items back into the box, leaning over to give him a thank-you kiss.

'So was that present for you or for her Dean?' said Sam, raising an eyebrow. 'You get how Christmas works right?'

'Oh, I think everybody wins with that present brother. Trust me.' He smirked into his coffee cup.

'Yeah - not so much those of us that have to listen to it.' Grumbled Sam.  
  


  
  


You all helped clear the table, everyone heading for the TV room to watch Christmas movies as you dropped the last of the dishes into the sink. You were just thinking you should probably head back to your room to put on something other than a robe, when you felt two hands around your waist, tugging at the belt and pulling it open as your neck was attacked by soft lips and a hungry growl. 

‘Fuck baby, been wanting to touch you all morning. The amount of times I wanted to pull you away from everyone and pound you into the mattress or up against the closest wall is crazy.’ He snarled, nipping at your neck. His hands already inside the robe and pulling your panties aside, fingers roaming through your soft folds as the other hand came up to grab your breast. 

'The fucking glimpses of skin, knowing that you weren't wearing anything but panties underneath this robe - my frigging robe, looking all fucking hot and godamn mine... Jesus. When you opened your present and the robe fell open a bit as you leaned forward to put it back in the box, I thought I was going to cum in my pants.' He muttered, pressing you up against the sink, pushing you forwards.

You had to admit you were turned on too, the sexy gifts, the thoughtfulness of the whole morning, the heat of him behind you and those insistent talented hands... suddenly you didn't give a fuck that you were in the kitchen and anyone could walk in, you turned your face sideways to kiss him, moaning as you opened your legs wider to give him better access, grinding back against his gorgeous hard cock. 

'Can't fucking wait to play with some of your presents later... The thought of you in that harness has been driving me crazy for weeks.' He groaned, bending you over, pushing the robe to one side as he unzipped his jeans, teasing your clit with his tip, edging past your hole and then back up again, coating himself with your slick as you bucked back against him, your pussy clenching, desperate for him to fill you up.

'Dean... please.' You pleaded, your voice husky with need. 

'Please what baby?' He asked, clearly enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding along your folds.

'Please fuck me, right here over the kitchen sink while everyone else is in the other room and anyone could walk in.' You panted, gasping as he lifted your hips and thrust deep inside you. His breath like fire on your cheek, the heat and want for him rising within you was just as hot as it had been when you had first got together, your need for one another only increasing over the last few months. 

'Is this what you want baby?' He growled, pounding you harder and faster. 'Such a naughty naughty girl Rookie.' 

'Your naughty girl Sir.' You breathed. 'All yours'. Clinging to the edge of the industrial sink as he lifted your feet off the ground and thrust deeper, making you see stars. Filling you up as his cock pushed in and out of you, making you arch your back and groan.

He lowered your hips, pulling out and spinning you round before you knew what was happening. Lifting your legs around his waist and sliding back inside you with a reassuring sigh before you could complain. Pushing your pelvis against his and rubbing up and down against your clit, his cock hitting your g-spot repeatedly as he carried you to the kitchen table, his tongue hot and demanding in your mouth.  
  
'So fucking mine baby.' He whispered, swallowing your moans and sitting you on the edge of the table, pushing you backward, licking and sucking your nipple, flicking it with his tongue in time to the snapping of his hips against yours. 

'Need to kiss you, see your face when you cum. Are you ready to cum for me baby girl?' He rumbled, knowing the answer already, feeling the telltale tightening and clenching of your smooth pussy around him, the arching of your back, the opening of your mouth as your hips twitched. 

Watching your face as you came undone for him, lost in him as he pounded you harder, fucking you through your orgasm and sparking his own. Stifling your cries, your bodies alight, clinging to one another as you rode the last of the vibrations, sweaty and sated, kissing and nibbling at one another as you came down from your high.

'Merry fucking Christmas to us.' He chuckled, kissing your collarbone. 'Now that was a Christmas present I loved unwrapping. You always know just what I want Rookie.' 

'Merry fucking Christmas indeed Sir.' You grinned, your legs like jelly and your arms still a little shaky as you gratefully allowed Dean to close and re-tie your robe so you could head to the showers and get dressed, humming Christmas songs to yourself as you went.

* * *

Early in the evening, after a late and long lunch that left you all groaning and complaining about how full you were, and some board game arguments that nearly ended friendships, brotherhoods, and relationships, you realized it had been some time since you had last seen Dean. He had been staring at you for most of the afternoon, when he wasn't resting his hand on your thigh or running it up and down your arm in the most distracting way. You got the feeling it was more than the usual lust and affection that was playing on his mind, and his prolonged absence sent you searching for him. 

You called his name and heard him answer, his voice coming from the direction of your room. You had barely made it down the corridor when he pounced, pulling you inside, kissing you deeply, and pushing you up against the door as he closed it. His tongue insistent and his cock hard as he pressed against you, his hands seemingly everywhere at once. You were gasping for air, breathless and light-headed with lust as he pulled away and led you to the bed, sitting you down before drawing back to stand facing you. The darkness of the room after the bright lights of the bunker corridors creating immediate intimacy, only the dim light from the lamp on the bedside table next to you casting shadows across his face.

'I uh. I have another present for you.' He said, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. 

'Okay.' You replied, curious. If the earlier gifts given to you in a room full of people hadn't caused him to blush - what the hell was it that was making him hesitate now? 

He lifted a large box that was tied with a bow onto the bed with a nervous smile.

'This is... Uh. Well, you'll see.' He gulped, kissing your hand.

'Baby - you've given me so much already today...' You smiled.

'Just... Please.' He said, gesturing to the box and wiping his palms against his thighs. 

You pulled the bow and lifted the lid. It was full of books - paperbacks. You tilted your head, curiosity consuming you as you reached to pull one out, realizing as you did that it was one of the Supernatural books by Carver Edlund. You looked at him in surprise. 

'You remember our fight?' He asked.

'Well, we nearly broke up - it's kinda hard to forget.' You smiled softly.

'Yeah right.' He muttered, looking down at the ground, gathering himself before meeting your eyes.

  
'Well... I - uh. You can read them. All of them.' He shrugged shyly. 'What I mean is - that it's okay. I trust you. I want you to know everything - good and bad... it's all there.' His voice dropping to a whisper.

'Dean... ' Your voice caught and you couldn't say anymore, your eyes filling with tears. 

The fear he had held about you reading these books six months ago had been so strong it nearly ended your relationship. You'd promised to never read the rest of the books, to allow him to tell you about his life, his mistakes, and painful memories in his own time and his own way - if ever. Now here he was telling you that he trusted you with his heart. With his past, and information that made him hate himself and fear that he was unlovable and unworthy... He was risking it all - believing you when you said that you would love him regardless, allowing parts of himself that he hid from, to be seen by you. It was the most amazing present you'd ever been given.

'Hey, I know the writing is bad, but you can't start crying yet.' He joked, looking at you with such vulnerability you thought your heart might break. 

'Come here Winchester.' You demanded, dropping the book into the box and grabbing the top of his jeans, pulling him down to the bed, and on top of you. Smiling as he placed his hands either side of you to break his fall and steady himself, before gently kissing away the tears on your cheeks.   
  
You looked into his eyes, spellbound in his emerald gaze as he stared back, the love between you tangible, real. The two of you didn't say it out loud, in fact, you'd never said those three words directly, preferring the word 'forever' with a smile, a wink, a kiss or all three, but you were melting into him, your heart overflowing, unable to hold the words back.

'I'm so in love with you.' You sang gently, echoing the song you'd been listening to the night before, your voice barely above a whisper, raising your hand to slide down his cheekbone.

‘I’ll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door.' He replied huskily, kissing you deeply. 'Forever.' He murmured, moving down your neck and back up again, making you moan and sigh.

'Forever.’ You agreed, wrapping your legs around him, pulling him closer. 

If you want background to this story/more:

[Part 1 of 'The Rookie' Series - Hunter in Training (how they got together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053942/chapters/47491453)

[Part 2 - The Rookie Hunts: Tulsa (includes the fight referred to above about the Supernatural books)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563709/chapters/48815192)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas - Hope you enjoyed! 🎀🎄 😘  
> If you haven't listened to this beautiful song - do yourself a favour and check it out. They lyrics were too good and relevant not to write a Christmas piece for the Rookie series.  
> The Power of Love - Frankie Goes to Hollywood  
> [Spotify Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7sCjmo1Xz9qi7LdYY43sjB) // [Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyoTvgPn0rU)
> 
> GIF 1: https://justjensenanddean.tumblr.com/  
> GIF 2: Unknown  
> GIF 3: https://frozen-delight.tumblr.com/post/182405573512/14x11-damaged-goods-break-my-heart-why-dont


End file.
